monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Kahina Getulus
Kahina Getulus is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Getulian Dog, otherwise known as the Mimicke Dogge. Monster- Mimicke Dogge The Mimicke Dogge is one of the few cryptids documented in John Ashton's Curious Creatures in Zoology. It is a dog-like creature described as having “a hedgehog’s face and an ape’s wit” Because it is sometimes raised by apes, It is able to do tricks and can mimic human mannerisms so well that it can dance and perform at theatres or be employed as a household servant. Its best known trick is playing dead. Many of these creatures existed in Egypt during the Ptolemic period but there are other accounts of them in later time periods in other countries do exist. Character Personality Death smiles at everyone. And so does she. *BubblyCheerful and Childish. *Can be overdramatic sometimes *Incredibily loyal to loved ones * Appearance Kahina has bright red fur and dark purplish skin. She has droopy dog ears, a black fleshy dog nose and a fluffy curly dog tail. She has golden eyes. Interests and Abilities Healing Spit As gross as it sounds, all Mimicke Dogges have healing spit and it is thanks to their ability to encourage cell growth. Kahina tends to suck on minor scratches on her hands and arms like papercuts or scrapes. For harder to reach places like her knees, she might resort to squabbing a bit on where it hurts. She has not used this “gift” to assist others due to the gross factor. Theatre and Dance *She likes miming and Greek plays. Street Magic Kahina has taken interest in illusions and sleight of hand. Escapology Kahina had always been intrigued by the idea of cheating death, as it's recurring theme in many dramatic works she has encountered. A certain incident prompted her to take her death-defying tricks to the next level and Kahina began to take an interest in escapology, especially tricks involving water. First Aid Relationships Tba Outfits Basic Wave 2 Music Festival Gallery Current Kahina sketch.jpg|Sketch of her basic 10FDC68C-4DD2-4B1D-A8F3-EA8A14A738EE.jpeg|Kahina by Lilla from Monster High Amino! 3A13C4CB-C39F-4CD5-9397-6CB4839DC502.jpeg|Sketch by Lilla again! FE13CE04-DE87-4A7F-9163-FAF7AAE47387.png|Music festival A06009DF-7184-4021-A389-29A2964919D2.png|Skullette getulus0001.png|Basic headshot Older versions Lucyani.gif|A blinking Lucy mini concept lucyold.png|An even older version of Lucy Trivia *Kahina is Amazigh for “soothsayer”. Her first name and skillfulness as an illusionist reference the account of a blind red Mimicke Dogge from 1403. *Kahina is one of the earliest OC concepts that Madame O’Front has come up with in this fandom, although she had never been posted on this wiki until now. Her earliest incarnation from 2012-2013 was called “Lucy Hound” and she bore a resemblence to the Pinkie Cooper dolls. Another incarnation named Luciana Getulus featured her having black and white hedgehog spikes for hair and grey fur all over her body. *Kahina’s earlier designs were inspired by Ancient Egyptian and Greecian clothing respresented in art. However, because the Dogge is a mortal creature and Getulia (the place of its namesake and origin) is not in Egypt but rather Ancient Libiya, whose people were the ancestors of modern Berbers. Her basic design takes inspiration from Egyptian wall paintings of Libyans and the traditional dress of modern Berbers with a modern twist. *Kahina tends to wear blues and yellows, mainly because she's unable to see other colors as vividly. *Kahina's theme song would be What the water gave me by Florence and the Machine. Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Solarius Balasar's Original Characters Category:Madame O'Front Category:Algerian Category:Getulian Dog Category:Cryptozoology